Second Chances
by palex-spashley-girl8-13
Summary: What if Alex came back to town? Would marissa and her have another chance? would there relationship actually work now that things are different? Find out by readin this story!
1. Chapter 1

It had been a year since she had stepped foot in Newport. She had no idea what to expect. Who would accept her? Who wouldn't? She was driving a cherry red Ferrari down the road to the old building she used to work at. The bait shop. She hand one hand on the wheel and many questions and thoughts zooming in and out of her head. The only thing she knew was that this time it would be different.

"Marissa? HELLO? Marissa!" Summer waved a hand infront of Marissa's face.

"Whoa what?" Marissa put her hands up. They were in Summer's car sitting in the driveway of Marissa's mansion.

"Um were here." Summer took her seat belt off and faced her best friend. "Marissa what is up with you?"

"Nothing I was just thinking." Summer went wide eyed, "About?"

"Nothing… it's nothing." Summer didn't believe her for one second, "Spill it Coop."

"Ok! Geez" Marissa threw her hands up. She took her seat belt off and faced her best friend, "I don't know, I just started to think about someone…"

"Ryan?"

"No."

"DJ?"

"God NO!"

"Then who!"

"Look just drop it Summer." Marissa opened the car door and stepped out. Summer hurried to open her door and yelled after Marissa, "WHO!"

"Alex."

"Alex? As in girl Alex? Blonde hair purple streak Alex?"

"Yes."

"Whoa."

"I know." Marissa walked towards the car. "Summer I can't help but think that I made a horrible mistake." Summer walked around the car. Marissa leaned her back on the car and looked up at her house. Summer joined her, "Maybe you did maybe you didn't, but Marissa that was a long time ago. Maybe its time to move on. What made you think about her." Marissa was looking at the ground. Then she looked back up at Summer. "I don't know. I feel as if she might come back."

"Marissa…" Summer put a comforting hand on Marissa's shoulder, "She's not coming back."

* * *

Seth and Ryan were busy talking about random comic books in the pool house when they heard a knock on the door. All the curtains were closed so they couldn't see who it was.

"Did you tell anyone to come over?"

"No." Seth got up to answer the door. "But dude it doesn't make sense why doesn't the hulk loose his pants when he goes all agro…" Seth opened the door and in the doorway was Alex Kelly. She now had burnette hair. She was wearing a shimmering yellow sleeveless top with blue skinny jeans. Alex was looking at the ground when Seth opened the door. She looked up to see Seth. She weakly smiled and raised her hand up in a hi type of greeting.

* * *

"Marissa you ok?" Summer and Marissa were sitting in lawn chairs next to the pool. They were in yellow and red bikinis. They both had on over grown sun glasses as they took in the southern sun.

"Yea I'm fine don't worry."

"You have really been thinking a lot about Alex."

"Not just her."  
"Then what?"

"College, relationships, my life."

"Wow you are getting to much sun." they both smiled, "I don't know Summer I just think I have some growing up to do"

"Marissa your still in high school. You have plenty of time to do whatever you want."

"I have done whatever you want and where has it gotten me?"

"Hmm your right." Marissa took the lemonade from the table by the lawn chair and took a sip. "Summer what do you think this school year will be like?" Marissa put the cup back on the table and relaxed into the lawn chair.

"I don't know. School like."

"Ha ha funny."

"I cant believe school starts tomorrow."

"Me either."

"This is going to be interesting." They both relaxed into their chairs and took in the sunlight.

* * *

"Uhh Alex…hi."

"Hi…" Seth turned around and shot Ryan a "What the heck look" Ryan shrugged his shoulders and continued to look at Alex in shock. "Uh what are you doing here?"

"Um it's a long story…can I come in?" Seth looked a little worried, "Are you sure you don't have any felons with you to beat us up?"

"I'm positive."

"Ok come right in." Alex made her way into the pool house and immediately looked at Ryan, "Look Ryan I'm really sorry. I didn't know what I was doing. I really never meant to hurt you in anyway. I came here to apologize to the both of you and I was hoping maybe someday you would forgive me?" Ryan got up from where he was sitting and put out his hand for Alex to shake. Alex was wide eyed and looked at the hand and then back at Ryan. She finally took it. "Really?"

"Aw best friend zee's" Seth said as he crossed the room hands in his pockets. "What are you doing here Alex?"

"It's a long story."  
"We have time here sit down." Seth motioned for Alex to sit down next to Ryan's bed. "Explain…and um if you don't mind explaining why you're not blonde." Alex smiled and sat down. "Ok well after I left I threw myself into my career. I moved to LA and started a studio in my apartment. My studio took off and I invested the money into a huge record label. That also took off. Now I'm a multi millionaire," Both Seth and Ryan's eyes got wide. Seth looked at Ryan and mouthed "WOW", "But as I got more and more into my business it came to my attention that I don't have a high school diploma. My agent told me that I will loose my business if I don't get it. I could go from such a high back down to a super low. So I had to come back here and go to school…sooo I'm starting school tomorrow with you guys." Alex put her hands up and weakly smiled again. "Uh ok let me get this straight, your um how do I put this Ryan…well rich!"

"Yea."

"Can I borrow twenty bucks?"

"No."

"Wow Alex that's really amazing."

"Thanks."

"Well uh are you enrolled into our school."

"Yea. Look guys I didn't want you guys and I to have any bad chemistry. So are we cool?"

"Yea."  
"Sure."

"Thank you." Alex hugged the both of them. They parted and they went back to sitting in Ryan's room, "So how did you get here?"

"I drove."

"Drove what?"  
"Um a car."

"What car?"

"Seth why are you asking so many questions?"

"Curiosity."

"OK I'm driving a red Ferrari." Seth pointed a finger at Alex, "LIAR!"

"I'm not lying." Seth looked back and forth from Alex to the door. Suddenly he took off towards the door ripping it open and running out towards the driveway. Leaving Ryan and Alex laughing at him. "So where are you staying?"

"In my car."

"Don't."

"Why?"

"Stay here with us." Alex raised an eyebrow, "I couldn't."

"I'll talk to Sandy."

"Wow, thanks."

"No problem, everyone deserves second chances Alex." Alex nodded and looked at the ground. Playing with her fingers, "Nervous for tomorrow?"

"No." Ryan continued to look at her, "OK yea." They both chuckled and waited for Seth to get back. Somehow Alex couldn't help thinking to herself that this would be the best year of her life.

"So tell me why is you hair differnet."

"Well its a long story." They both smiled and Ryan sat there as Alex told the story of her new look.

* * *

**This is my first Story of the O.C. tell me what you think. Leave a review. **


	2. Chapter 2

Alex had spent the night in the pool house with Ryan and Seth. Seth was laying on the floor with a couple of pillows on him. Ryan was passed out right next to him and Alex took the bed. They were awoken by sunlight hitting their eyes, "Good morning Newport bums! There are fresh bagels in the kitchen and you all need to get ready for school." Sandy froze as Alex poked her head out from underneath the sheets. "Alex…what a pleasant surprise what are you doing back in town?"

"Uhh."

"She's a friggin millionaire and she needs to go back to school to get her diploma. Yadda yadda blah blah oh hey mind shutting the blinds and calling me in sick? K thanks night night." Seth said as he sat up then dropped to the pillow. Sandy looked from his son to Ryan who was now awake and sitting upright. "It's true…can she stay here?" Sandy looked at Alex who was taking the covers off herself and moving to the side of the bed. "Well there's no harm in it. Welcome to the family Alex!" Sandy made his way over to hug Alex whom gladly received it. He then sat next to Alex and put a comforting arm around her. Ryan smiled and looked at the clock. He decided to get up and get dressed. "Thank you Sandy."

"Oh no problem," Sandy threw his hand forward in a no problem way with a smile on his face, "Kirsten will be totally fine with it. Hey why don't you get ready for school and come get a bagel. Do you need any help bringing your stuff in?"

"No that's ok, but I don't want to be a burden to anyone are you sure its ok to stay here?"

"Oh don't be silly Alex I invited you a while back anyway remember?" Alex smiled of the memory of Sandy coming to talk to her about Seth and then invited her to come over anytime. Sandy got up and started toward the door, but stopped first to kick Seth, "Wake up and get dressed." Sandy continued to the door. Seth rolled over and yelled at him as she exited, "You know that's child abuse!" Alex just laughed and got up. She also kicked him, "Ow! Ok now it's just rude. Where are you going?"

"To get my stuff and get dressed."

"Oh ok well I'm going back to bed." Ryan walked out with loose jeans on and a black sweater over it with a white t-shit underneath. "And where are you going?"

"Bagels." Ryan walked to the door. "Ok I'm up! Gosh! Are you all happy?" Seth got up and procedded to run out of the pool house and into his own.

After Seth got dressed the whole family was sitting in the kitchen watching Sandy put cream cheese on his bagel and talk about what a master he was at doing so. Alex walked in and Kirsten turned to look who had walked in. Alex had her hair down. She was wearing a white tank top with a brown leather jacket over it. She had on faded blue skinny jeans. She had a book bag slung over her left shoulder as she stood in the entry way. "Alex hi," Kirsten gave her a warm smile, "please com join us." Alex walked over and dropped her bag along the way. "Sandy was just putting cream cheese on bagels you want one?"

"I would love one thank you." Alex smiled as Sandy handed her a bagel. "So Alex you are free to stay here as long as you want." Alex's eyes went wide as she looked up at Kirsten, "Really?"

"Yes, we would love to have you and help you in any way we can possible. You are apart of this family now and plus I get the daughter I've always wanted to go shopping with." Kirsten smiled and gave Alex a hug. "Thank you," Alex muffled in her shoulder, "You welcome."

"To Alex!" Seth raised his cup of orange juice. Everyone followed with raising their cups.

"Yes to Alex."

"To Alex!" they all said. Alex blushed and took a bite of her bagel as she soon smiled. They whole morning was full of laughs as the kids said goodbye to Sandy and Kirsten. They piled into the car and Ryan drove off to school.

* * *

"Hey Coop what do you think about this top?" Marissa and Summer where in Summer's room helping her pick out a top for the first day back at school. Summer held up a pink sleeveless top to go with her white jeans. "Yea I like it." Marissa said while sitting on Summer's bed. Summer put the top on and walked over to the mirror. Marissa pulled a bottle of vodka and took a sip. Summer turned around, "Coop its like seven in the morning."

"Yea well early for me is like five." Summer rolled her eyes and picked up her bag. "Let's go." Summer walked out the door followed by Marissa.

When they arrived at school in Summer's car they got out and started towards the steps to get to class. "Have you talked to Seth at all this summer?"

"Um here and there yea. Why have you talked to Ryan at all?"

"Here and there." Both girls walked up the steps when there heard a car honk its horn. It was Ryan as she honked at a stoner kid to get out of the way. They pulled into a parking spot right next to Summer's car. Seth was the first one out. He put his bag over his head and closed the door. "Hey look there here." Marissa started down the steps as Ryan got out, but froze when a third door opened from the passenger's side. Summer walked down the steps to be next to Marissa. At first they saw the back of a brunettes head. She had a brown leather jacket on with faded blue skinny jeans. "Whoa when did Cohen pick up another misfit?" Summer said as the both waited for the girl to turn around, "Do you think Ryan got a new girlfriend?"

"No, he said he just wanted to stay single."

"Then who is…" They both freezed in their tracks as the girl turned around. Marissa knew that face anywhere. It was Alex Kelly. "Oh My God. When did she roll back into town and is she now going here?" Alex reached back into the car and pulled out a book bag. She put it on her left shoulder and closed the door. Seth and Ryan were waiting for her. Seth said something to Alex as she joined them. Alex punched Seth in the arm so it must have been something stupid. Marissa's eyes were dead set on Alex. She had a million of questions going through her head. "Coop? Coop?" Summer waved a hand infront of her best friends face. "Alex…" Marissa quietly spoke.

"You know Alex your really going to like this school."

"Yea its pretty cool."

"Ya think?" The three of them walked up to the school. "Wow its pretty big."

"That's why its partly awesome." Seth looked up the stairs to see Marissa and Summer staring back at them. "Oh hey look its Marissa and Summer." Alex froze as she searched the stairs. When her eyes finally saw the two girls she weakly smiled. "Hey I'm going to go check out the campus." Alex took off in another direction waving to the guys. "Ok hey meet us for lunch!" Seth yelled at Alex who took off. They boys made their way up to Summer and Marissa. "Hello ladies and how was your summer?"

"Hey Cohen." Marissa was still staring at Alex who was fastly walking into the business building. "She's back?" Ryan and Seth looked over to Marissa who was still in a daze. "Yea, she needs her diploma." Ryan added, "She's staying with us."

"And you're not a tad bit scared for your well being? She almost had you beat up last year."

"Nah…we talked. Were cool. She's cool."

"I'm going to be late for my class." Marissa took off up the stairs. "What's up with her?"

"Alex." Both boy's just nodded and said, "Ohhh." The three left standing made their way up the stairs and to their classes.

* * *

Lunch time soon came and Alex was sitting outside one of the school's cafés. She was reading a physics book. Seth and Ryan came up and sat down with her at the table. "So newbie how's the day going?" Seth asked as he took a huge bite out of his cheeseburger. "It's going good mr. garbage disposal." Ryan smiled, "Hey how come you took off so fast?"

"Uh I just didn't want to be late for my class."

"That's a lie!" Seth tried to yell but his food in his mouth made it more muffled. "OK OK are you guys like taking a detective class or what? I got freaked out over seeing…" Marissa and Summer walked up. Summer was quick to take a seat next to Seth. Marissa walked slowly and claimed the last seat next to Ryan. Alex was looking at Marissa and trying to avoid her eyes. Marissa was doing the exact opposite. Seth dropped his burger down on his plate and rubbed his hands together, "Ok this is awwwwwkkwaaaard." Alex kicked him from underneath the table. "Ow! Ok gosh."

"So Alex what are you doing back in town?" Summer politely asked. "Uh…I need my diploma so I'm here to graduate with you guys. I'm living with the Cohens."

"Oh well that's cool." Alex nodded and went back to her physics book. "OK hey well I'm thirsty Ryan, Seth lets go get something to drink."  
"But I have a soda," Seth said pointing to his soda. Marissa was thinking in her head. "Oh please don't leave me here alone Summer." Alex was thinking the same at Seth and Ryan. "NOW COHEN."

"Ok." Seth and Ryan got up. Ryan gave a I'm sorry look to Alex. They left just Marissa and Alex alone at the table. It was the awkwardness moment of both of their lives. Meanwhile Seth Summer and Ryan were poking their heads around the corner trying to listen in on their conversation, "and they point of this was?" Seth asked Summer. "To get them to talk and get over their issues."

"Yea good luck with that." Summer hit Seth.

"Soo," Marissa started, "Physics huh?"

"Yea." Alex replied without taking her eyes off her book. "Listen Alex can we talk?" Alex put down her book and finally looked Marissa in the eyes, "About?"

"Lets grab a coffee after school."

"Cant' I'm busy."

"With what?"

"Unpacking."

"Can I help?" Alex took a deep breath in and out. "Sure."

"Cool see you later." Marissa got up from the table took her bag and walked off. This was Seth, Summer and Ryan's cue to rejoin Alex. Summer was the first to sit down, "Soo what were you to talking about?" Alex went back to her book, "Nothing…yet. She's coming over to talk after school." Everyone nodded and proceeded to eat their lunch. Summer couldn't help smiling to herself a job well done. They were in for a different afternoon.

* * *

**_Ok be honest is it good? Leave me a review. i like to hear your comments it keeps me motivated to keep the story going. Thanks_**


	3. Chapter 3

School had ended and Alex was quiet on the ride home. She was looking out the window the whole ride home. She knew she was confused and mixed with emotion. Maybe she hadn't have agreed to meeting Marissa later today. Seth and Ryan gave a look to each other of what should we do? Seth shrugged his shoulders. "Hey so Alex want to grab some tai food later tonight?" without looking at Seth she replied, "Sure." Ryan looked back and Seth and then to Alex. Soon they pulled up to the Cohen's driveway and parked. Alex got out and walked over to her Ferrari. "I'm going to unload the rest of my stuff into the pool house I'll catch up with you guys in a little."

"Do you need any help?"

"No I'm ok. You guys go on ahead." Ryan and Seth took a final look at Alex and walked into the house. "Man Marissa really messed her up huh?" Ryan looked up at Seth, "Yea she tends to do that to everyone." They rounded into the kitchen where Kirsten and Sandy were eating pasta. "Who tends to do what to everyone?" Sandy asked from the table. Seth gave Ryan an oh crap look. "Uh Ryan you take it from here buddy." Seth patted Ryan's shoulder and took off to his room. "Ryan?"

"Um its nothing really just Alex and Marissa met again at school." Sandy and Kirsten raised an eyebrow, "Yea exactly. It was super awkward at lunch." Ryan grabbed a juice out of the refrigerator, "Also Marissa is coming over to talk to her later. So if you here screaming and yelling from the pool house its them."

"Ah I see." Kirsten and Sandy went back to eating there pasta.

Alex had grabbed her duffle bags from her car and made her way to the pool house. She walked in and noticed that there was another bed by Ryan's. She smiled to herself and made her way over to the bed. She put her duffle bags down on the bed and looked around. This place was amazing. She could see the ocean from the window. She figured she would dig her surf board out her car tomorrow and go surfing. She walked over to the window and looked out at the ocean. She crossed her arms at her belly button. She stood like that silent for a brief moment until she was interrupted by a voice.

* * *

Seth and Ryan were up in Seth's room playing video games when the doorbell rang, "I'll get it." Ryan got up and ran down the stairs to open the door. Marissa was on the other side. She smiled at him, "Hey is Alex here?"

"Yea, she's unpacking her stuff in the pool house." Ryan moved out of the doorway to let Marissa in. "Thanks Ryan."

"No Problem. Ryan shut the door behind Marissa and climbed back up the stairs to Seth's room. Marissa made her way out to the pool house. She saw Alex looking around in amazement, "What am I doing here?" She quietly questioned herself. She went to go turn around, but ran into Sandy, "Whoa uh Sandy hi."

"Hi Marissa. Leaving so soon?"

"I uh…yea. I just forgot that I have homework to do." Sandy nodded his head and crossed his arms. "No you don't."

"Ok. I don't." Sandy looked at Marissa with concern on his face. "Marissa I think that you should tie up loose ends. Make amends with Alex. She has been through a lot and could really use your friendship." Marissa turned her head to look at Alex who was currently looking at the back window to see the ocean. "Yea…you're right."

"Of course I am." Sandy smiled and walked back to the house. Marissa turned around and walked into the pool house. She quietly opened and closed the door behind her. Making sure not to break Alex's concentration. She finally summed up enough courage to greet Alex. "Hey." Alex turned around to see Marissa standing there giving her a weak smile. "Hey."

"So nice view huh?" Alex looked back at the view, "Yea, I'm thinking ill go surfing tomorrow." Marissa walked up to join the brunette. "That's cool."

"Yea."

"Alex?" Alex faced Marissa and looked her in the eyes. "Yes?"

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" Marissa walked over to Alex's bed and sat down. Alex stayed put but turned to face her. "For well leading you on. It's true I used you to get back at my mom, but I really liked you." Marissa searched Alex trying to figure out what she was thinking. Alex stayed quiet. "Alex I am so sorry things ended the way they did. I'm sorry I couldn't have been better to you. I admit I freaked out when I was with you. I went from hell to living with you paying rent and it was so real it was crazy. I was scared. I threw myself back into the only thing I knew and that was school and my friends." Marissa was obviously nervous she was avoided eye contact with Alex and she was using her hands a lot when she spoke. "I should have been better to you. I'm sorry."

"Marissa it's ok. We were both in the heat of the moment back then. I was broke and a wreck. We were both lonely." Alex joined Marissa in taking a seat next to her on the bed. "So is that Ferrari out there yours?" Alex smiled and nodded, "Wow, so what are you doing back here?"

"Long story short. I made it big time, I'm rich and I can't continue my business until I graduate high school."

"Well that's exciting. Alex congrats." Marissa hugged Alex, but Alex seemed a little stiff in the hug. Marissa pulled back. They both looked at each other. "So what now?"Marissa asked Alex stood up, "Um, school? Me getting my diploma and hanging out here." Marissa stood up too. "Ok well is it ok if I hang out with you?"

"Sure." Alex smiled at Marissa, "well I have to unpack and do a lot of homework." Marissa raised an eyebrow, "On the first day of school?"

"Yea…I have hard classes."

"Well is it ok if I stay here and study with you?"

"Um…sure why not."

"Ok I'll go get my books out of my car. Maybe you can help me with my chemistry."

"Ugh gross no thanks." Marissa smiled and Alex laughed, "I'll go get my stuff I'll be right back." Marissa left the pool house and left Alex standing, "What are you doing Alex?" she whispered to herself quietly. "What are you doing?" a voice from behind her called. It was Seth, "Oh hey Seth didn't see you there did you draw yourself some sneaky powers to use?"

"Ha ha funny Alex. I'll have you know I am very sneaky." Alex rolled her eyes and opened her duffle bag and started to unpack. Seth ran and jumped onto her bed. "SETH!"

"Don't worry just breaking it in." He continued to jump up and down, "Get off!" Alex grabbed his ankle and he came tumbling down. They both laughed as Seth just sat down, "So what are you doing with Marissa? Are you friends again or together? Please Please tell me your together again that would be very nice to see." He clasped his hands together in a begging plea. Alex rolled her eyes and continued to unpack her stuff and fold it on the bed. "I don't know what were doing. Right now were friends. I'd like to keep it that way."

"Aw your no fun." Seth pouted and put out his bottom lip. Alex smiled. The door opened and it was Marissa. "Hey Seth."

"Marissa." He smiled at her then turned to Alex and wiggled his eyebrows at Alex. "Seth weren't you just leaving?"

"No I think I was going to stay a while you know."

"No I think your leaving." Alex pointed to the door. He got up and headed to the door, "Ok ok, but I'll be back eventually."

"Out."

"Ok sheesh women these days." Seth left and it was just Alex and Marissa, "So I brought over Chemistry, U.S. History and uh…" She dug around in her bag, "Physics."

"Cool I'll get out mine too." Marissa walked over and sat down on Alex's bed as Alex grabbed out her homework. Marissa spotted on the bed the shirt that Alex wore when they first kissed. She had a flash back of that night on the beach when the tide turned. "Marissa?" Alex snapped her out of her daze. "Yea?"

"I asked do you want to do Physics or History first?"

"Oh uh History is fine."

"Ok." Alex took a seat as well on her bed and the girls opened up their history books. The rest of the night was full of laughter. It was just like old times for Marissa and Alex except they weren't dating. Marissa sort of looked at Alex a few times. "So what's up with your hair?" Marissa played with a strand. "Oh yea," Alex laughed, "Um I don't know I needed a change. I wanted to reinvent myself." Alex smiled at Marissa who laughed. To Alex the rest of the night was sort of a surprise for her. It wasn't as bad as she thought. Maybe her and Marissa could continue to be friends, but in the back of her head she couldn't help but think that maybe the past feelings would come up again. She didn't want to think about it now she just put it in the back of her head and she and Marissa studied for History.

* * *

"So what do you think?" Ryan asked Seth. They were standing in the house looking over at Marissa and Alex smiling on her bed.

"Hmm if my powers are correct they are friends…for now."

"Seth?"

"Yes Ryan?"

"Enough with the super power comic talk."

"Ok buddy." Seth patted Ryan's shoulder. Ryan walked away, "But hey my powers tell me that we won't have awkward lunches anymore!" Seth yelled after Ryan. "Seth!"

"I know enough comic super power talk." then he whispered to himself, "My powers sense Ryan is angry."

"I heard that!" Ryan yelled from down the hall. "Of course you did." Seth took off towards Ryan.

* * *

**_So what do you think? Getting better? Is it a good story? who's running low on patience to see a malex reunion? haha keep up with updates and leave reviews!_**


	4. Chapter 4

The next day Alex declined a ride from Ryan instead she took her Ferrari to school. When she pulled up many heads turned. She grinned to herself as she pulled into a parking spot. She turned off the roaring engine and opened her car door.

Summer and Marissa were walking to the parking lot to greet Ryan, Seth and Alex. "So, how was your talk with Alex?" Marissa looked up at Summer and clutched her bag. "It was really good. We talked…"

"About what?" Summer seemed very interested in the conversation. 'Well…were friends and she helped me study for history."

"You guy's studied?"

"Yea." They kept walking down the stairs until Summer stopped Marissa by her arm. "Marissa can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Do you still have feelings for Alex?" Marissa opened her mouth but it was filled with cat calls and whistling. Both girls looked at what the cat calls and whistling were going too. It was Alex, "Whoa Coop when did Alex get a sweet ride?" The girls jaws just dropped. Alex stepped out of the car she had black leather boots on over skinny jeans. She had on a black tank top with a red track suit on over it. She had gold aviators on. "Damn Coop your ex is hot." Marissa just looked at Summer, "Sorry to soon?" The girls were greeted by Seth and Ryan. "Hello lovely ladies of Newport." Seth said as he skipped up to Marissa and Summer. He paused when he noticed they weren't in anyway paying attention. "What are we staring at?" Seth and Ryan turned to see what they were so focused on. They too dropped there jaws. Alex walked up the first flight of stairs. She then joined the group, "Good morning guys." Alex said in a sing songy voice. "Morning Alex." Summer said as the rest of them just stared at Alex. "Well I'm late for my Physics class." Alex trotted up the stairs and into the main building. "Marissa? Hello Marissa?" Seth and Ryan waved a hand infront of Marissa's face as she snapped out of it. "What yea ok I'm here."

"Come on were going to be late for class." Summer locked arms with Marissa and took off. "See Ryan my spidey senses were right." Ryan rolled his eyes as the bell for class rang. Ryan walked off after Marissa and Summer. "Ryan? Ryan! Aw come on." Seth ran after Ryan.

* * *

It was lunch and Alex was in the school café drinking a latte and going over homework. Marissa walked into the café and bought a coffee. She saw the back of Alex's head. She decided to walk over to her. She bent down and whispered in Alex's ear, "Hey." Alex gasped and turned around. "Oh My God. Marissa you scared me."

"Sorry." Marissa sat down on the opposite side of the table. Marissa smiled up at Alex. Alex looked up at Marissa, "Why are you smiling at me?"

"I had fun last night."

"Really? Cool." Alex went back to writing her homework. "Did you have fun too?"

"Me? Yea…yea I did."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing I'm just…"

"Just what?" Marissa's smile went to concern and her eyes searched for an answer on Alex's face.

"Just Marissa I don't want things to completely going back to the way they were. I don't want to fall back into old habits ok? I've had my heart broken once Marissa I don't know if I can survive another one." Alex gathered her things and slipped it into her bag. She then got up from the table and grabbed her latte. Marissa was staring down at the table, "I'm sorry Marissa. I really am." Alex turned around and headed out the door. She left behind a hurt and confused Marissa. "Hey Coop what's…uh oh." Summer rounded the table and sat down right by Marissa. "What's wrong."

"Alex and I talked again."

"Oh great." Summer said with a much sarcasm as possible. "She told me she didn't want to fall back into old habits." Marissa took a sip of her coffee then continued as Summer put a comforting arm around her shoulders. " She basically told me I broke her heart and she doesn't want me to break it again."

"Well Coop…" Summer gestured her hand, "You did break her heart Coop. She's very protective around you. She has her walls up because she doesn't want to get hurt again. Coop do you still have feelings for Alex?"

"I don't know Summer, I uh…I get these weird feelings when I'm with her. I guess I like her."

"Coop face it your in love."

"What! No. I'm not." Marissa jumped up from the table and headed for the door with Summer right at her heels. "Look Marissa go talk to her again. Work things out between you too." Marissa turned around to face Summer she rolled her eyes and walked out of the café. She saw Alex being swarmed by a lot of guys. She was clearly not excited about the attention. Marissa took it as a sign from god to go talk to Alex. Marissa ran up and took Alex's hand, "Sorry boys we need to talk." The guys groaned and moaned and Marissa took away Alex. They also checked out both girls as they walked away. "Thank you." Alex said as she kept walking, "Alex can we talk?"

"We are talking."

"Ok…well look…" Alex started walking down the steps faster and faster, "Alex would you stop." Marissa stopped Alex by her arm. Students were swarming by them walking up and down the steps. "What Marissa?"

"Look Alex I…I'm sorry ok? I never wanted to break your heart. I was foolish back then. I lost out on an amazing girl. I was scared Alex. I didn't know what I was doing I'm sorry. I will never be like that again. I promise I am different."

"Marissa you broke me."

"Well then let me fix you." Alex just looked at Marissa. "I have to go..."

"Alex…" Alex readjusted her bag and scampered down the stairs and disappeared amongst the crowd. Marissa stood there as people watched her. She had no idea what she had just done. She crossed her arms and just watched the crowd of students that Alex disappeared into. She felt helpless.

* * *

REVIEW ANYONE? Thanks


	5. Chapter 5

Alex was in the pool house going over her homework. She heard a noise inside the pool house. "Seth I know its you. Cut it out." Seth peered his head out from behind Ryan's bed. "Well gosh do you always spoil everyones fun?"

"No just yours." She said without looking at him. Seth walked over and jumped on her bed. "Hey! Watch it." Seth smiled and sat with Alex. "Soo I hear about your little talk with Marissa."

"Oh great."

"I love your sarcasm."

"How did you find out?"

"Summer saw. Then told me. Then I snuck in here." Alex looked up from her work and looked at Seth. "Who else knows?"

"Oh just me and Summer."

"And me." Ryan stepped out from behind the wall. Alex closed her book and looked up. "Ok what do you guys want?"

"Oh nothing its more like what does Summer want."

* * *

"I heard what happened with Alex." Marissa looked wide eyed at Summer. They were sitting on Summer's bed watching reruns of the valley. "How?"

"I maybe followed you out of the café and hid behind a bush."

"Summer!"

"What!"

"Why?"  
"I just wanted to know what was going on."

"Well are you happy now?"

"That doesn't matter. I know you aren't."

"What? I'm fine we were just talking."

"Yea about how you broke her heart."

"Thanks for the sympathy."

"Sorry. Look I think that you should go out together and talk."

"No. Really I'm fine. I know where we stand now its fine."

"But—" Summer got cut off by Marissa's harsh tone, "Just leave it alone Summer it's fine."

"Ok sheesh." Summer paused for a bit before opening her mouth again. "Hey can we go over to the Cohen's I needed to get something from Seth."

"Summer…"

"Oh quit it were not going for Alex."

"Ok but I don't want you taking me near her. She needs space. Promise?"

"Promise." Summer got up and both girls exited the room, but before out the door Summer hid behind her back to fingers crossed over.

* * *

"What ever do you mean Alex?"

"You know what I mean you ass."

"Oh Alex such rude behavior." Alex punched Seth in arm. He rubbed it in pain. Ryan spoke up, "We want you to make amends with Marissa."

"I cant."

"O Alex your no fun."

"Seth shut up."

"Fine."

"Look Alex we know that Marissa has a huge crush on you."

"So?"

"So you should talk to her."  
"No."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want my heart broken again. I fell hard Ryan and no one caught me!" Seth and Ryan exchanged concerning looks. The door on the pool house opened and Summer stepped in with Marissa. Marissa looked up to see Alex shooting Seth and Ryan a death glare. Then she looked at Marissa. Marissa watched as her face went white. She turned to walk out the door but was stopped when Summer caught her and threw her forward towards Alex. "Sorry had my fingers crossed." Ryan and Seth ran towards the door Seth yelling back at Alex, "Sorry Alex its for the best don't be mad!" They all exited and the door slammed. Marissa tried it but the door was locked. "Don't bother there locking it from the outside. They're not letting us out until—"

"We talk."

"Yea." Marissa walked over to a chair by Ryan's bed and sat down. "Let's talk." Alex crossed her legs and sat upright in her bed. "Fine what do you want to say."

"I'm sorry."

"You've already said that."

"Alex…" Marissa walked over to Alex's bed and sat down next to her. She took her hands, "I was stupid. I was scared. I didn't know what I wanted. I freaked out when I lived with you. I didn't appreciate what I was coming home to everyday. I was scared because you were different from my life. I admit in the beginning I used you to get back at my mom," Alex stood and tried to walk away, but Marissa grabbed her arm. "But I realized that in the end when you walked away from that beach I had made the biggest mistake of my life. A couple months down the road I missed you so much. I had no idea how to get a hold of you or see you. I had this feeling of hurt and I couldn't get it to go away. I had this feeling before you came back. When I saw you everything changed for me."

"Ok so what are you trying to say Marissa?" Marissa pulled Alex's arm so that her hand would lie on her waist. She took her other hand and placed it on the opposite side. Marissa carefully placed her arms around Alex's neck. Alex just tried to avoid Marissa's eyes. She looked frightened. "Alex look at me." Alex finally looked up at Marissa. She stared right into Marissa's eyes. "You're so beautiful." Marissa put a strand of brunette hair behind Alex's ear. They stared into each other's eyes until Marissa leaned in half way looking at Alex's bottom lip and then in her eyes. Alex finally gave in and leaned in the other half. Their lips crashed into a passionate kiss. Marissa broke the kiss and looked at Alex, "I'm trying to say give me another chance." Alex smiled and grabbed Marissa's face and pulled her in for another kiss. The pool house door opened and Seth, Ryan and Summer poked their heads in. When they saw them kissing they broke out into clapping and whistling. Alex and Marissa quickly broke apart and Marissa blushed and grabbed the back of her neck looking at the ground to hide her blush. Alex smiled and kissed her forehead. "I win." Summer said as she punched Seth in the arm. "Who wants to go get something to eat?" Alex offered. "Yes! I'm starving." Marissa tried to back up. "Ok yea I want a burger." Seth said. Everyone laughed and headed out the door. Marissa slid her hand down Alex's arm to her hand. She interlaced their fingers on the way out the door. Alex smiled and kissed Marissa's cheek as they made the way to the restaurant.

* * *

_**Review Please...**_


	6. Chapter 6

Marissa and Alex walked back to the pool house hand in hand. The sun was still shining and the beautiful sound of ways still crashed against the beach. They were smiling and playing around. Alex was poking Marissa as she pretended to be offended. She opened her mouth and poked Alex back. Soon they were in an all out poking war. Marissa slapped Alex and took off behind the pool house. Alex took off after her.

"Marissa!" Alex took off after her and stopped when she saw Marissa was stopped and was just looking out at the ocean. Alex crossed her arms and just stared at Marissa. She dug her hands into her pocket and made her way over right next to Marissa. "I missed this." Marissa turned her head to look at Alex with a smile. "You know when you left I used to always look out at the ocean at the different tides. I don't know why it just calmed me down." Alex smiled and slipped a hand out of her pocket and around Marissa's waist. "So you have been thinking about me since I left." Marissa leaned her head onto Alex's shoulder, "I've missed you Alex." Alex just held Marissa tighter. Ryan, Seth and Summer walked up to the pool house, "Where are they?"

"Maybe they went inside?" Summer walked to the side of the pool house and signaled the guys to come over. "Or maybe there having a peaceful afternoon." Seth came up behind Summer and locked his arms around here. Summer leaned into him. Ryan put a hand on Seth's shoulder. "Want to go for a walk on the beach?"

"Ryan we should get Alex to teach us how to surf."

"Yes man." Ryan and Seth high fived and ran over to Alex, "Hey Alex want to teach us how to surf?" Alex turned around and looked at the guys. "Sure. Marissa you want to come watch as Seth falls on his face?"

"I'm game." Alex and Marissa smiled at each other. The whole gang made there way down to the beach as soon as they all changed and Alex got her surf board. Marissa and Summer were laying down on the beach as Alex was standing in waist deep water teaching Seth to stand up on the board. Ryan was holding it to make sure it wouldn't fall. Marissa had on her bikini top and has jean short shorts on with it. Same with Summer. They both had sun glasses on. Marissa looked at Alex, "You know Alex looks really hot today."

"Um last time I checked you were straight."

"I am I'm just saying for you."

"Yea I know. I'm lucky." Marissa looked over to Alex as she was laughing and pulling the board out from Seth's feet. Alex was wearing a bikini. She told Ryan something and they all ran back to the beach to sit with Summer and Marissa. "What is Alex doing?" Marissa asked with a bit of concern in her voice.

"Oh she just wanted to ride the last wave before the sun goes down."

"Oh look at that Coop you got a surfer girl." Marissa smiled and the whole gang watched as Alex peddled out to the ocean. Alex peddled out far enough waiting for the big wave. When it finally came she turned around and peddled faster and faster. She stood up. At that exact moment Marissa propped herself up with her elbows, "Marissa you don't have to be such a worry wart she knows what she's doing." Marissa nodded, but didn't take her eyes off of Alex. Alex rode the wave like a pro. She was grinding up and down the tide. Moving far left and bending over to touch the wave slightly. When she road about half way she lost control of her board and fell off. Her board went flying in the air and was drug back down with her. Marissa was the first one up and running toward the water with Ryan and Seth right on her heels. Summer got up and ran after all of them. "Alex!" Marissa cried out to the ocean. Ryan and Seth took off running into the water and diving into it. Ryan was the first to surface followed by Seth. Summer came up and put comforting arms around Marissa. They could hear Seth and Ryan shouting Alex's name. Finally Seth surfaced with Alex's board. Ryan came up with Alex who was gasping for air. Ryan swam back dragging Alex with him. She was conscious but out of breath. Seth threw the board to the side and helped Ryan carry her to Marissa and Summer. She choked up some water and spit it out, "Alex…" Marissa knelt down by Alex's side, "I'm fine don't worry just slipped off." Marissa hit Alex's arm. "Ow! What was that for?" Alex rubbed her arm. "For scaring everyone!" Alex smiled and everyone else laughed, "Sorry. Well I'm tired lets head back." The group got up, "Seth grab my board."

"Got it." The way home Marissa helped Alex back to the main house. They boys and Summer went off to change. Marissa and Alex were making their way to the pool house when Kirsten and Sandy came running out, "Alex what happened!" Alex looked over at them. "Uh I fell off my board and swallowed most of the ocean. Sandy giggled and Kirsten hit him in the stomach. "Are you ok?"

"Yea I'm fine now."

"Ok be careful next time please."

"Yes, I will." Sandy finally pulled away Kirsten before she took away Alex's surfing privileges. Marissa and Alex made their way into the pool house. "Thank I got it from here." Alex hobbled over to her bed and layed down. "Are you ok?"

"Yea, just a headache."

"Want me to get you something?"

"No its ok."

"Your so stubborn."

"Yep." Alex smiled and rubbed her temples. Marissa sat on the bed next to her feet. "What happened?"

"I don't know, I mean I was fine I just lost control. I was going to resurface but it was so dark I couldn't find the top. I guess I panicked." Marissa leaned forward to lay down right next to Alex. She grabbed Alex's arm and put it around herself. "Alex I missed us."

"I missed this." Alex kissed Marissa's head and got up. "I'm going to change. I'll be right back." Alex disappeared into the bathroom after going through the dresser and taking out some clothes. Marissa got up and wandered around. She saw Alex's duffle bag still open. She glanced in and saw a couple of CD's she took them out. It was black eyed peas and some random rock n roll band. She couldn't help but look some more through her girlfriends bag. Marissa freaked when she heard the shower turn on. She still continued to look through the bag. She found a golden envelope with the return address of Kelly Studios on it. She looked inside to see a letter it read:

_**Dear Mrs. Kelly,**_

_**We are pleased to inform you that we will be overtaking your studio while you are absent. We will keep it in good hands until you are back. I am sorry to hear about your parents passing. Tragic at such a young age to go through. The funeral has been arranged and I am sorry to hear you will not be attending. I hope that we will hear from you again. Good luck with your high school career! And again sorry about your parents. Our condolences. **_

_**Yours always,**_

_**Kelly Studios**_

Marissa heard the shower turn off and she shoved the letter back into the bag. She stood up as Alex walked back in. There was so much going through her head. What was going on with Alex? " What's up with you? You look like you've been hit by a bus" Marissa gave a weak smile. Should she ask Alex about the letter? Should she just keep her mouth shut? "Marissa?" Marissa shot her head up to look at Alex, "What?"

"Are you ok?"

"Yea totally fine."

"Uh ok?" Alex smiled and towel dried her hair. She walked over and pecked Marissa on the lips. She looked up at her, "Ready for dinner?"

"Yea." Alex smiled and grabbed her hand. She lead Marissa out of the pool house and into the main house where they joined everyone for Sandy's dinner.

* * *

Later that night Alex was saying her goodbye to Marissa outside the Cohen house, "You want me to drive you home?"

"Actually I was thinking of staying here…with you." Alex raised and eyebrow, "We have school tomorrow."

"So? You can drive me."

"You have homework." Marissa kissed Alex, "I know someone who can help me study."

"Hmm would that person be me?"

"Yes." Marissa kissed Alex again this time wrapping her arms around Alex's neck. "Pretty please?"

"Ugh fine I guess."

"Yay!" Marissa smiled and kissed Alex again. They walked back into the pool house together as Ryan was getting ready for bed. "Oh no you caved in and let her stay."

"Yea, sorry."

"Say that to my wallet."

"What?"

"I bet Marissa that you wouldn't cave in and that she would have to go home." Marissa smiled and walked over to Ryan putting her hand out. "Sorry Ryan a bet is a bet. Now give it up." Ryan dug in his back pocket pulling out his wallet. He fished out a twenty and handed it over to Marissa. She walked back over to Alex as Alex smiled plucking it from her hands. "Hey! I won that fair and square."

"Well I'm charging you both a fee for making a bet behind my back." Alex slipped the money into her back pocket and walked off toward her bed. She took off her shoes. Marissa walked to the other side and jumped on the bed. They both snuggled in bed with Alex's arms around Marissa. Ryan feel asleep fast and started to snore. Causing both Marissa and Alex to wake up. Alex propped herself up with one elbow, "Are you kidding me?" Marissa giggled and snuggled back into Alex. The snoring seemed to get louder and louder. "That's it I've had enough." Alex got out of bed, "What are you going to do?"

"You'll see give me that pillow." Marissa handed Alex the pillow. Alex tip toed over to where Ryan was sleeping. She looked over at Marissa who was laughing uncontrollably but still remaining quiet. Suddenly Alex was beating Ryan with the pillow, "RYAN! SHUT UP! YOU SNORE LIKE AN EIGHTY YEAR OLD MAN!" Ryan jolted awake and started to sleepily block himself from Alex's hits. "ALEX! OW! CUT IT OUT!" Finally Alex stopped and smiled at him, "Goodnight." She smiled as Marissa was now laughing harder than before. Alex walked back over to her bed and got in it. Marissa snuggled back into her. They both shut there eyes. Ryan was still in shock from being violently awoken. "How am I supposed to sleep now?" Both girls smiled and answered at the same time, "Don't care." Ryan rolled his eyes and slammed back down on the bed muttering under his breath, with a frustrated tone "Women…"

* * *

_**Sorry for not uploading sooner...Leave me a review if you want more soon!**_


	7. Chapter 7

Alex woke up the next morning to see Marissa asleep on her chest. Marissa had her arms wrapped around her waist. It almost seemed as though Marissa was asleep with a smile. Alex smiled she turned her head to look at the clock. It was 330 in the morning. Alex thought if she got up now and got ready she could hit the beach for a quick surf. Alex kissed Marissa's forehead and got up. She carefully replaced her body with a pillow. Marissa moved a little and Alex froze. She mumbled into the pillow and Alex smiled. She took off to the bathroom to put on her wet suit. When she was ready she looked for her board. She found it near Ryan's bed. Alex tiptoed over to her surf board. She went to grab it when she tripped over Ryan's boots. She hit the surf board and it fell onto Ryan. "OW!." Alex slapped her hand over Ryan's mouth. She moved her pointer finger to signal him to be quiet. He whispered to her, "What are you doing?"

"I'm going surfing. I'll meet you all at school. Take Marissa to school for me ok?"

"Uh it's like three in the morning."

"So?" Ryan made a face at Alex and fell back down to his pillow to go to sleep. Alex grabbed her surfboard and ran out the door. "Thanks Ryan."

When she arrived at the beach the sun was barely coming up. She stuck her surf board in the sand and just watched as the wave's crashed on the shore. She smiled at the thought of her life now. She thought about how amazing her life is. As the waves picked up Alex stood up. She grabbed her surf board and charged out to the water. She paddled out to catch the waves.

* * *

As Marissa woke up she snuggled more into what she thought was Alex, but she realized that Alex wasn't a fluffy pillow. She sat up and looked around. Ryan came out of the bathroom totally dressed. He saw that Marissa was awake, "Oh good morning."

"Where's Alex?" Ryan walked over to his bed and sat down. He pulled on his shoes and started to tie them. "She went surfing."

"By her self?" Ryan finished with his shoes and stood up. "Yea. Hey were laving in a half hour you should get up." Ryan left the pool house and Marissa was all alone. She hugged her knees to her chest and decided to get up. She got dressed and walked to the main house for breakfast. Summer and Seth were sitting down eating bagels and fruit. Ryan was reading a newspaper. "Morning Marissa." Summer said from her spot. Marissa smiled, "We gotta go now." Ryan put down the paper and grabbed an apple, "Where's Alex?"

"She said she'll meet us there." Ryan put the apple in his mouth and walked out.

When they got to school Marissa was worried. She jumped out of the car. She thought she saw Alex at the top of the stairs talking to someone. She hurried up the stairs when the bell rang. "Wait Marissa! Ok bye see you at lunch!." Summer yelled after her. Marissa hurried up t he stairs but many people were swarming trying to get to their class. The Alex look a like was almost into the main building. Marissa tried to call after her, "Alex! Hey Alex wait up!." The girl didn't turn around. Marissa couldn't keep up with her and the Alex look alike disappeared into the sea of people.

At lunch Marissa was sitting at the usual table. Summer spotted her and sat down, "Hey Coop. What's up."

"Have you seen Alex?"

"Uh no."

"Doesn't Ryan have a class with her?"

"Yea? What's up with you?"

"I don't know I'm worried about her."

"Why?"

"She's been gone since before I woke up."

"Oh…well I wouldn't worry." Ryan walked over with Seth and sat down. "Ryan was Alex in your class today?" Ryan nodded no. "Oh man where is she? Its like one."

"Maybe something came up." Summer added. Marissa just packed up her things and stood up, "I'm going to call her." She left the table. Marissa walked down the stairs and dialed Alex. She got her voicemail, "Hey this is Alex leave a message." She heard the beep and spoke, "Hey Alex its me Marissa. I'm sort of worried about you. I haven't seen you all day and I just wanted to hear from you. I miss you. So give me a call back as soon as you get this ok? Bye." Marissa hung up the phone and continued down the stairs.

Alex was on the road. She was driving fast in her car. She was on the way back to school. She turned into the school parking lot. The music was blaring to rock and she was bobbing her head. Alex parked the car. She got out and grabbed her book bag. When she turned around she saw Marissa standing right in front of her, "Where have you been?"

"Uh surfing."

"Until one?"

"Yea." Alex pulled off her sunglasses and put them on her shirt. "Alex I'm worried about you. What's going on?"

"Nothing."

"Alex…""Marissa I'm fine ok? I'm late for my science class. I'll give you a ride home meet me here after school." Alex kissed Marissa's cheek and took off to her class. Marissa rubbed the spot Alex had kissed her and watched as her girlfriend had walked off and left her alone. She sighed and walked off to her class.

Alex was walking really fast to her class when Seth caught up with her, "Your girlfriend has been terrorizing the school looking for you."

"I know she found me."

"Did she rip out your organs?"

"Um no. But I know I'm in the dog house."

"That sucks." Alex and Seth entered a building, "So where have you been?"

"If you wouldn't run and tell Summer who would tell Marissa I would tell you." Seth looked confused, "Uh I wont do that. You can tell me." Alex stopped and they faced each other. "Its really non of your business." Alex had a harsh tone. Seth put his hands up in defense, "Ok ok. Geez don't bite my head off." Alex rolled her eyes "Sorry I just don't want people in my business. Look I have to go." Alex disappeared into a classroom. "Wow she's got some problems." Alex poked her head out the door, "Heard that." Seth looked at Alex in fear. He than sprinted down the hall.

* * *

After school Marissa was leaning against Alex's car. Alex approached from behind Marissa and put her hands around Marissa's waist, "Guess who" Marissa leaned into the embrace and smiled, "Hmm is it a hot brunette surfer?"

"Ding ding correct!." Marissa turned around in Alex's hold and kissed her. "Ready to go?"

"Yea." Alex and Marissa got into the car and drove off. "Hey Alex"

"Yes?."

"Would you tell me if something was wrong?" Alex looked out at the road. She was quiet for a moment, "Yes I would tell you if it was necessary." Alex tried to give Marissa a reassuring smile, but Marissa knew it wasn't real. "Alex?"

"Yes?"

"I think we should have dinner."

"Um ok? Where is this coming from?"

"I just think it would be nice if we went out on a date." Alex smiled and took Marissa's hand, "Sure. That would be cool." Marissa just rubbed Alex's thumb with her own. Soon Alex pulled up to Marissa's house. "Thanks for the ride home." Alex grinned and leaned in to kiss Marissa. At the exact time Julie Cooper pulled up into the driveway. She angrily slammed the door on her way out of the car, "Marissa!" They broke their kiss and Marissa got out. "What mom?" Julie walked over to her daughter, "Oh hello Alex I didn't know you were back. Fabulous car."

"Thanks."

"May I ask what you are doing with my daughter?"

"MOM!"

"What?"

"Uhh I have to go." Alex turned her car back on, "Wait call me later?" Alex nodded and Marissa bent down to kiss her girlfriend. "By Mrs. Cooper." Julie made a face as Alex pulled out and drove off. "Marissa what are you doing?" Marissa rolled her eyes and walked toward the house, "Marissa I'm talking to you. don't walk away."

"Well I'm ignoring you." Julie ran to catch up to Marissa as they entered the house, "Marissa I know you are just doing this to make me angry." Marissa turned around to face her mother, "No mom actually for once I am in a good relationship. This doesn't involve you." Julie just stared at her daughter, "This isn't right Marissa. Your not gay."

"Mom you don't know what I am."

"Young lady you will not ruin the image of this family."

"What Image?"

"We are going to stick together. You can't be seen like this!"

"Like what! Being happy? Being in love?"

"Not with a girl!"

"Mom you have no idea do you. Why can't you just be nice for once and be happy for me?" Marissa took off to her room leaving a steamed Julie behind.

* * *

**_Hey guys leave a review tell me why you like the story. tell me your opinons. I'm all ears. Leave a Review :)_**


	8. Burnt Food

Alex awoke the next morning with a major headache and many thoughts screaming aloud in her head. She knew that she liked Marissa, but couldn't help thinking about what Julie might do to either break them up or cause such an outrage she might end up giving herself a heart attack. She rolled over in her bed to check the time. 10:00 a.m. it read. She took a in a breath and let out a deep sigh before getting up and getting dressed for the day. After all she couldn't go out into the world with a Got Milk? T-shirt on and fleece short shorts. She dressed and proceeded to find out what was making the smoke alarm go off so much.

* * *

"Marissa sweetie its time to get up." Julie spoke as she opened the curtains in Marissa's room. "Marissa darling you can't be serious. You are getting to old to have me wake you up." Marissa just grunted in response. "Get up or I'll have the gardner's spray you with the hose." With that said Julie walked out of the room. Marissa grabbed her phone from the beside table and threw the sheets over her bed as she checked her missed calls and texts. Most were from Summer and surprisingly non were from her girlfriend. She took the time to text Alex as she finally drifted out of bed.

**Hey hvnt heard frm u…dinner tonight?**

**Love you 3 -Marissa**

Marissa wandered into her bathroom for a much needed shower.

* * *

Alex walked into the Cohen kitchen to smell burnt food. She smiled as she saw the sight of Seth desperately trying to fan away the smoke with his hands and Ryan sitting on the stool laughing as he sipped his orange juice. "It's not funny Ryan. Lets see you cook." Ryan laughed once more. Seth turned around and saw Alex leaned up against the doorframe smiling at him. "Well well well," he waved his wooden spoon back and forth, "look who decided to get up."

"I see you still can't cook to save your life." Alex said as a very big smirk appeared across her face. "I'll have you know Alex I was on my way to making a very good meal when I happened to be distracted." Ryan spun around on his stool, "A.D.D tragic really." he took his orange juice and made his way to the living room to turn on the news and sit on the couch. "Oh thanks Ryan love you too homie g." Seth pounded his chest with his left fist. Ryan didn't look at him, but raised his hand up and then went back to watching the television. "So what are you up to today?" Seth turned around to grab the pan of burnt eggs off the stove as Alex took Ryan's place on the stool. "Hmm I don't know. I may go to dinner with Marissa , but I think I just want to go night surfing."

"Ditching your girlfriend? You naughty girl." Alex threw a cooking mitt at Seth and he just looked at her hurt. "It just hurts my heart when you throw things." Alex rolled her eyes as she got up and walked over to the fridge to look inside. Seth opened the garbage and begun to scrape burnt egg into the trash. "So do you have any plans today?" Alex closed the fridge with apple juice bottle in hand. "Um, I believe I either am writing new comics, or spending the day with Summer…why?"

"No reason."

"Well we could hand out if you want too."

"And do what?"

"Hmm board walk?"

"To cheesy."

"Golf?"

"To old."

"How about the bait shop. I hear there is this new band in town that totally rocks." Ryan got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen, "Sounds good. Ryan you want to come?"

"Where?"

"Bait shop concert."

"Cool. Yea I'm in."

"Alright, I have to go, but I'll meet you boys there."

"Rock on my siblings!" Seth put the rock sign up with his hands and stuck his tounge out with a weird face. Ryan and Alex looked at each other then quickly dispersed out of the kitchen. "That's ok I'll rock on by myself then."

* * *

Marissa was walking out of her shower into her room. She turned her radio on full blast as she danced around in just her towel. She faced her curtains as she sung the lyrics. Marissa didn't see as Alex walked to her wide open door. Alex giggled to herself as she saw the sight of her girlfriend pretending to sing into a pretend mic and dance around her room. She just crossed her arms and leaned up against the door way as she continued to watch this amazing site. Marissa soon turned around and jumped at the sight of Alex standing there watching her. "Geez Alex you scared me!." Alex couldn't hear anything she was saying so she just pointed to the radio to signal Marissa to turn it down. Marissa turned the music down. "I said you scared me."

"Oh sorry, didn't meant to scare the tween mouthing Britney Spears lyrics and dancing around in a towel." Alex smiled as Marissa just walked over to her. "That's not very nice."

"Oh really? What are you going to do?"

"This." Marissa put her arms around Alex's neck as she placed a gentle kiss on Alex's lips. As the parted they both had smiled plastered across their faces. Marissa walked over to her dresser and pulled out clothes. "What are you doing here? I texted you not to long ago." Alex just walked over and sat on Marissa's bed. "What I cant surprise my girlfriend? Who is so unbelievably hot right now in just a towel." Alex got up from the bed and snaked her arms around Marissa's waist. "What has gotten into you?"

"Nothing." Marissa smiled as Alex kissed her. "So dinner tonight?"

"Yes I'm going to a concert with Seth and Ryan, but I will meet you after."

"What concert?"

" I don't know. Seth said they were good." Marissa looked a bit hurt that she wasn't invited. "Don't worry I'll have all night with you."

"All night?" Marissa put on a sly smile. "Sure all night." Alex kissed her one more time before releasing her grip. "I have to go, but I will meet you at the restaurant."

"Where are you off to?"

"I have things to do." Alex was already out the door before Marissa could say anything in return.

* * *

**Hey thought i might give you all a short little update...i miss this story its a good one. Honestly the reviews keep it alive. SO leave one if you can. **


	9. Explain

Second Chances Chapter 9

Alex closed the door of her closet in the pool house. She reached behind her back and pulled the zipper up from her swimsuit. She leaned down by her bed and picked up her board. "Off to surf?" Ryan asked. He was leaning up against the fame of the entrance to the pool house. Alex looked up, "Yea I just need sometime to myself to think."

"About what?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." Ryan smiled and walking further into the room. "Mind if I go along with you?" I could borrow one of Sandy's boards. "What's up with you?"

"I don't know. I think I need some time to clear my head too."

"Alright." Ryan quickly got ready as they walked down to the beach. The waves were great at this time. They got in a couple good runs before sitting in calm water. "The waves are great out here today."

"Sure are."

"So why did you want to escape out here today?" Alex played with the water and then looked at Ryan, "I just needed to think about my life and what direction it's going in."

"What direction is it going in?"

"It seems to be going the direction I have always wanted it to go, but I can't help thinking that something is about to go wrong."

"Why?"

"I just…ya know never mind."

"Alex…"

"Ok you just have to promise not to tell Marissa ok?"

"Promise." Alex shifted her position on her board and spoke up, "I just can't help thinking that I am going down the same road I was before with Marissa. The flirting the being together, but eventually she will move on or get bored with me. Also I still don't think that her mom is very happy with me being back together with her. I just am starting to second guess it I guess." Ryan just nodded and listened, "Alex you should be sure of your relationship. Look no matter what Marissa has feelings for you. Just continue your road and see where it takes you."

"Wow…maybe you should become a therapist." Alex smiled to herself and Ryan flipped her board over sending her into the blue ocean. She popped back up smiling and continuing to laugh.

* * *

Bait Shop

Ryan, Seth, and Alex enter the bait shop. Alex decided to go for a classy look wearing a tight red strapless dress that went just above her knees. The boys were dressed in nice shirts and jeans. "All right lets get this partay started!" Seth raised his hands up as Ryan and Alex took a hold of both his arms and put them back down. "Right…ill got get the drinks." Seth disappeared into the crowd leaving Ryan and Alex together. The music was pounding as Alex began to bob her head to the music. "Seth was surprisingly right. This band is pretty good."

"Hey isn't that Marissa?" Ryan pointed over in Marissa's direction. She was dancing closely to some guy. He whispered something in her ear as she through her head back and laughed. Seth came back with a couple of drinks, "Alright so my fake I.D. totally fell through so I could only get some cokes…what are we staring at?" Seth turned to see what they were staring at when he saw Marissa kiss the guy she was with on the cheek. "Oh…that is not good."

"Ya think." At the same time Marissa looked over in Alex's direction and saw her standing their with the guys. Her face immediately dropped. Alex turned around and started to walk out. She looked at Ryan before she left, "Don't let her follow me." She then quickly walked out of the shop. Marissa ran her way through the crowd trying to go after Alex. "Alex!" Ryan and Seth blocked her way. "What are you doing."

"Sorry bosses orders."

"Seth that's not funny." Marissa nudged her way before Ryan caught her arm, "Marissa…don't…" He looked at her with all seriousness. She yanked her arm free and continued outside. Marissa barged her way through the door. "Alex!" she looked around outside, but there was no sign of Alex anywhere. "Great…" Marissa nervously rubbed the back of her neck.

Alex pushed her way through the Cohens front door. Slamming the front door shut. Sandy was on the couch reading his book. He looked up to find an upset Alex, "Rough night?"

"You have no idea."

"I thought you had some sort of concert to attend with the boys?"

"Yea I just got back from it to see Marissa flirting with some guy."

"Ouch."

"Yea anyway I have homework so I think I'm just going to go to my room and do that."

"Alright. Goodnight."

"Oh and Sandy?" Sandy looked back up from his book as Alex crossed over to the edge of the kitchen. "If she comes here please send her away. I don't want to talk." Sandy nods as Alex takes off to the pool house. She opens the door and quickly sheds off her high heels. She's quick to dress herself in PJ's. She collapses onto the bed before hearing the opening of the pool house door. She looks up to see Ryan closing the door behind him. "Hey." Alex just mumbles into her pillow. "She went after you ya know." Alex just mumbled more into her pillow. "I don't speak mumble." Alex sits up and rubs her face. Ryan sits on the side of the bed next to Alex and puts his arm around her. She looks at him with sad eyes before slowly leaning over to put her head on his shoulder.

* * *

Next Day…

Alex parks her car in the front of the school and gets out. Seth jumps out after her and Ryan calmly gets out of the passengers side. She reaches in the back to grab her backpack. She is wearing skinny jeans that fit each curve perfectly with high heels. She's got on her signature worn light brown leather jacket with gold aviators. She's use to the whoops and hollers as she ascends the stairs.

Marissa walks with Summer at the top of the stairs. "She just walked out?" Marissa nodded as they continued walking. "I didn't even get to explain."

"Well Coop looks like you dug yourself a major hole." Marissa sighs as her eye catches Alex driving up in her red Ferrari. She couldn't peel her eyes away from the brunette as she got out of he car. "Well Coop, looks like she dressed to impress today. Or in your case she dressed to let you know…you can't touch." Summer giggled at her own joke as she watched the guys take their perspectives sides next to Alex as she came up the stairs. She watches as Seth says something and she laughs. God she was so perfect. "What do I do?"

"Well it would help if you stopped staring at her like a piece of meat and talk to her. Explain yourself."

"You're right." Marissa readied herself for her confrontation as Alex made it to the top of the staircase. Summer nudged her forward. Alex looked right past Alex as the guys topped and tried to talk with Summer and Marissa. Alex kept moving forward no even bothering to exist Marissa's presence. "Ooooh." Seth said completely stunned by what happened. He shook his head with his jaw dropped. "Rejected." Marissa shot him a disapproving look as Summer hit him in the stomach. "Ouch ok point taken." Marissa stared at the back of Alex as she walked to her class. She looked back to her friends. Ryan was holding one strap of his backpack on his shoulder as he shrugged and walked off in the same direction of Alex. Marissa looked back down the path where Ryan and Alex walked, "What now…?"

* * *

_**AN: Leave a review...thanks :)**_


	10. You Should Let Me Love You

Lunchtime came around as Marissa sat at a table outside the café. She sipped her coffee and typed away on her laptop. Seth, Ryan and Summer stared from a far. "She is going to spiral into a deep depression." Seth nodded as Ryan spoke up, "Look guys she was with some guy and Alex doesn't want to wear her heart on her sleeve anymore." Seth looked over and smirked at Ryan, "What?"

"Look at you you're turning into such a girl." Seth squeezed his shoulders up and smiled at Ryan while he tried to pinch his nipple. Ryan slapped his hand away as Summer giggled. "Look you guys we have to do something. It wasn't her fault. She needs to explain, but Alex won't even try to talk to her. She even sprints passed me when she sees me coming. I swear she must have been a track star."

"You guys go talk with Marissa and I will take care of Alex." Ryan readjusted the strap to his backpack and disappeared in the opposite direction. Summer and Seth made their way over to where Marissa was sitting. They took their seats as Marissa didn't look up from her laptop. "So Coop what are we up to today?" Summer took her drink and took a sip, "Wow that is strong…what is that Vodka?" Marissa just nodded and took her drink back from Summer without diverting her eyes from her laptop screen. Seth was looking worriedly at Summer as she looked at him and then back at Marissa, "Marissa it's only like twelve in the afternoon."

"Mhm."

"Hey uh Marissa, a little less drinky and a little more talky." Summer kicked his shin hard from underneath the table. "OW!" Seth bent down and rubbed his shin. Marissa shot the both of them a death glare and got up from her chair. She picked up her laptop and through it across the courtyard. Having it hit the back wall of the café and smash to the ground. Seth and Summer's jaws dropped as Marissa stormed off. "Well that was Hulktastic." Seth said as they continued to watch in disbelief of the scene that had unfolded.

* * *

Ryan walked through the halls of the school looking to see if he could find Alex. He passed by a classroom with a few students staggered around studying when he saw someone who looked like Alex. He backed up and took a better look. It was Alex. Ryan entered the classroom. He quietly walked over to the table that she was studying at and took the seat right next to her, "Hey I was looking for you."

"Well you found me." Alex said coldly as she looked into his eyes, "Sorry. What's up?"

"I'll give you one guess."

"Marissa."

"Bingo." Alex put her pen down in her open textbook. She rubbed her face and looked back at Ryan, "I can't go through this again."

"I know, but you should listen to her. She may have changed. I have had a lot of history with that girl and if theirs one thing I know it's that she is someone different when she is with you." Alex just stared at him blankly. "Go talk to her."

"Nah I'm ok."

"Alex…" They were both interrupted by Ryan's phone going off in his pocket. Students turned to look at him as he quickly pulled it out of his pant pocket and answered with a whisper, "Hello…wait what," Alex's eyes went wide with worry, "where is she now? You lost her? Ok I'm on my way." Ryan hung up the phone as Alex searched his face for answers. Ryan hit his phone against his palm and bit his lip. "Uh Marissa went a wall and through her computer in the café quad then ran off." Alex just stared at him with emotion. She then sighed heavily. She closed her book and stood up. Ryan looked at her with a questioning face, "What are you doing?"

"Helping you find her." Ryan got up as they both walked out.

* * *

Alex and Ryan met up with Summer and Seth in the café quad. "You guys just missed the best live comic book ever."

"Not funny Cohen." Summer said as they both stood to talk with Ryan and Alex. Alex crossed her arms as she spoke up, "What direction did she go?"

"That way." Summer pointed in the direction Marissa stormed off in. Alex started to walk in that direction. "Oh and Alex!" Alex turned around to face the group, "She's been drinking. I don't know for how long, but I know she's been heavily drinking. Be careful." Alex just smiled weakly and walked off to find Marissa. Ryan, Summer and Seth stood there watching Alex walk off. "So what do we do now?" Seth asked, "I am going to head off and look for her too."

"Same." Summer and Ryan left leaving Seth standing there alone. "Good talk superheroes."

* * *

It was getting late and the sun was going down. Alex was walking on the boardwalk near the bait shop. "Ok you didn't find her anywhere near her house? Ok…thanks Ryan yea I'll be home soon I'm going to walk the beach and see if I can find her there." Alex hung up her phone and put it in her back pocket. She then looped her pointer fingers through her front belt loops. She entered the beach and walked along staring at the waves crashing on the beach. She took off her sandals as she checked her watch. "Tide changed." Suddenly she heard glass bottle move against a surface. She turned to see a lifeguard stand. It came from inside. She sighed and made her way up the platform. She walked inside leaning against the frame of the opening. There she saw Marissa staring at the other wall of the tower. She was sitting down with Vodka bottles around her. She looked up to see Alex standing their. She wiped a tear from her cheek, "What are you doing here?" Alex smiled weakly, "Looking for you." Marissa looked back at the wall she was staring at. Alex uncrossed her arms and walked over to sit next to her. "The question I should be asking you is what are you doing here?"

"I come here when I need to think…or escape. It's like a safe haven for me. To hear the waves crash against the beach, or the wind hit the lifeguard post."

"How poetic of you." Marissa laughed as Alex smiled, "What are you doing with all this alcohol? Don't you know drinking is bad for teens?"

"Thanks mom." Now it was Alex's turn to laugh. Things went silent for a bit before Alex spoke up again, "I heard you're going to need a new laptop.

"Oh…yea I am." Marissa looked down as did Alex. Finally they both tried to talk but both spoke at the same time, "You go ahead."

"No you first."

"Ok, Alex I'm sorry. That guy last night offered to buy me a drink I was waiting for you. By the time I got my drink I wanted to leave but he asked to dance. I was killing time. I kissed him on the cheek to thank him and then I saw you. You ran out before I could explain." Alex just stared at Marissa, "I have no idea how you do it?"

"Do what?"

"You have this like power or something and I just can't stay mad at you. You make me feel like I'm safe somehow." Marissa leaned inputting her hand on Alex's cheek. She was millimeters away from kissing Alex, "Wait…" Marissa pulled back and removed her hand. "I'm sorry I just would rather not kiss you when you smell like a bar." Marissa became self-conscious about herself as she turned to look away. "I really think that we should just take the time to be friends ok?"

"We have barely been dating again and we are already breaking up?" Marissa shifted her weight uncomfortably. Listen, Marissa you need to get all of this under control," Alex pointed the bottles surrounding them, "I want to be with you, but I can't do this drama thing. In order for this to work we need to fix you before we move on with us." Marissa nodded and a tear streamed down her face. "Come here." Alex opened her arms and took Marissa in them. Marissa leaned her head on Alex's shoulder. "We should probably get you home. I really don't want your mom to kill me." Alex moved to get up, but Marissa grabbed onto her arms tighter leaving her sitting with Marissa. "Can we just sit here. Just a few more minutes."

"Alright." Marissa moved to be in between Alex's legs. They sat their for a few more minute Alex was periodically kiss Marissa's head. "Why do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Drink."

"I don't know. It helps fill the cracks I guess. Mask the pain." Marissa turned to look at Alex. "Why drink when you can fill the I don't knows with this…" Alex leaned in and kissed Marissa. It was quick and Alex leaned backbreaking the kiss, "I thought you didn't want to kiss me with me smelling like a bar."

"I use to work at one. I'm used to it." Marissa smiled as Alex got up. "She brushed off her pants and lent a hand to her, "Come on let's get you home." Marissa took her hand as Alex pulled her up.

* * *

The pool house door opened as Ryan got up from the edge of the bed he was sitting on. Alex came in with Marissa on her back. Her hands were wrapped around Alex's neck. "How is she?" He whispered because Marissa was asleep on her back, "She's fine. Just extremely drunk. Help me get her to my bed."

"Not taking her home?"

Alex shook her head as Ryan helped her take Marissa off her back and put her into Alex's bed. "Thanks." Ryan nodded, "I'm going to go play some video games with Seth let him know that she is ok." Alex nodded and Ryan left. She turned back around and sighed. She rubbed her hands on her pants and then took off Marissa's shoes. She then proceeded to put her underneath the covers. Alex rubbed her face with her hands and went to the bathroom to change. When she came out she smiled at the sight of Marissa sleeping. She looked gorgeous even with her mouth hanging open. Alex smiled and walked over to the bed getting in. She laid on her back and looked up at the ceiling. She felt Marissa snuggle into her. She kissed Marissa's forehead, "I love you." Alex whispered before she slipped into a deep sleep.

* * *

_**AN: Leave a review if you want more soon. Thanks for reading**_


	11. A Bet's a Bet

The next day Marissa awoke in a haze. As her vision came to she realized she was in the Cohen's pool house. She as she sat herself up she realized that no one was in the room. "Alex?" No answer. She looked over to the nightstand and saw two Advil's with a glass of water. Next to the glass there was a note that read,

"_**Hey,**_

_**Thought you would need this as soon as you woke up. Don't worry about school I called in for you. Try and have a relaxing day. I'll call you later.**_

_**-Alex**_

Marissa smiled as she took the pills and crashed down into the bed. She looked up at the ceiling before popping out of bed entirely to get herself a shower. When she got out of the shower she ruffled through Alex's clothes picking out a fitting grey lace tank top and Alex's favorite pair of dark skinny jeans. As she moved toward the door she knocked over Alex's jewelry box that was on the ground and a key fell out. Marissa leaned down to grab the key when she read the inscription that was on the black top. _Ferrari. _Marissa grinned from ear to ear.

* * *

It was lunchtime back at the high school. Alex walked along side Ryan, Seth and Summer, "So what happened last night?" Summer added as Alex sipped her Starbucks Tea. "I found her along the beach. Bottles everywhere, wasted out of her mind. We talked and then I took her back to the pool house because god forbid if her mom would have seen her in that state."

"Are you guys still together?"

"I think were just going to take it slow for now. See how things end up." Summer nodded in reply.

"Is she coming to school today?" Summer added. "No I called in sick for her there's no way she will be able to bare a day at school."

"Are you sure about that?" Seth asked.

"Yeah why wouldn't I be? Do you think your some kind of hangover expert?" Seth put both hands on his backpack straps as he looked down and snickered. "No, but I do have a degree in locating your Ferrari."

"Excuse me?" Alex said and Seth pointed to the parking lot. Everyone's eyes shifted. Music blasting to Alex's favorite rock CD, Marissa sped into the school parking lot. She took a sharp right to swing the car into the front row parking right next to the group. She got out of the car and pulled her sunglasses up onto her head as she reached into the back seat to pull her purse out of the car. Alex's mouth dropped as she approached the group. "Hi guys!" she said cheerfully. "Is that my car?" Alex questioned with a smile. Marissa looked back at the sports car and then to Alex. Her smiled was bigger than ever. "Yes it is," Marissa walked past the group still facing them. "You should do a better job of hiding your spare key." Marissa threw the key at Alex who stumbled to catch it. Marissa turned and proceeded up the stairs before yelling back, "Oh and it needs more gas!" Summer looked at her BFF with a sense of Damn girl. She trotted after her best friend leaving the three stooges to gawk over Marissa. "Alex, your girl is ho-"

"Shhhh." Alex put her finger up to hush Ryan.

Marissa smiled as she walked up the remaining stairs, "Coop!" Marissa turned to see Summer smiling and waving frantically. As she caught up she nudged Marissa. "You big flirt."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." They started walking towards the main building. "Yes you do. You're turning the charm on because you know you can't have it." Marissa laughed as she opened the front door. "Maybe I am maybe…I'm not." Summer and Marissa both smiled at each other as the door closed behind them. Before they walked into their Physics class Summer stepped in front of Marissa putting her hand up in a stop motion. "I'm going to say this once Coop, don't revert to your old Cooper ways Alex is something really special here. Do you see the way that you are around her? You smile like it's the happiest day of your life all the time. Don't screw it up." Summer poked Marissa in her side before turning to walk to her desk. Marissa smiled before she caught something out of the corner of her eye through the glass classroom door. Alex was standing down the hallway staring at her with a smirk. Marissa smiled and winked at Alex before disappearing into her class. Alex laughed and shook her head at the floor. "Hey goofy wipe that smile off your face we have class." Ryan said and she slithered past Alex into their class.

* * *

The bell rang as classes got out. Marissa and Summer walked out of their class arm and arm. "So since you want to try this whole new flirty thing you should come over after school so we can talk clothes that say 'I'm super hot and slutty, but you just can't touch'."

Marissa laughed as she nodded. "Ok I need to return these clothes to Alex, but I'll stop by right after."

"Ok well make sure you don't spend to much time making out." Summer walked away down the hall. "Very funny Sum." Summer turned around and made kissy noises before going back down the hall. Marissa turned the opposite way and started to walk down the hall. When she was about to turn the corner she was grabbed by the waist and pulled into the janitors closet. She came face to face with Alex. "What makes you think you can wear my favorite shirt?" Marissa smiled slyly as she stepped up toward Alex. "Mmm because you left me all alone. I was lonely and needed something to fill the void."

"So stealing my clothes helps with your neediness?" Marissa nodded, as she got closer to Alex's face. "I'm not kissing you."

"I know." Marissa said with a smirk as she got closer to Alex's lips, "But I know that it's getting harder to resist. Am I right?" Marissa said in a whisper inches from Alex's soft lips. Alex nodded as she closed her eyes and leaned in. Marissa pulled back and quickly walked out of the closet. "Bye Alex!" Alex immediately opened her eyes to see Marissa walking out of the closet. Her mouth opened wide enough in shock, to fit a softball. She quickly ran to the door keeping it open. "RUDE!" she yelled down the hall as Marissa giggled back at her before turning around to walk in her signature walk that made sure her ass looked fantastic so Alex would have no choice but to stare. Alex shook her head with a coy smile before taking off in the opposite direction.

* * *

That afternoon Alex was on her stomach in her bed studying for her math test. Frustrated she bit her pencil and scratched her head. When she heard the door open she looked up. "Well hey there working hard?" Ryan said with a teasing smile. He played with a basketball in the other hand. Dressed in black basketball shorts and a white wife beater he crossed the room to sit down on Alex's bed. "You wouldn't believe it. I so don't understand why I need to know this for the real world." Ryan giggled. "Well unless you want to lose your riches I would make nice with finding the value of X." Ryan pointed to the equation. "Ha ha." Alex said as she playfully shoved him. Ryan got off the bed, "Do you maybe want to take a break and play? I could use real competition instead of Seth using his face to block my shots." Alex snickered at the vision of Seth being hit by a basketball, "I think I'll pass I really need to study for the test tomorrow I could really use a high score to boost my grade."

"All right but, if you change your mind were out front."

"Mmmk." Alex answered without looking up from her book biting on her pencil. Ryan crossed the room back to the door. "Oh if you need help just holler I tend to be gifted at math." Alex just nodded again not averting her eyes. Ryan opened the door to run into Marissa who was just about to knock. "Hey."

"Hey, um, Alex in there?"

"Yeah, brainac is studying on her bed. Good luck getting her to listen to you," Ryan turned back to yell at Alex. "Hey Einstein you've got company!"

"Thanks." Ryan nodded before exiting. Alex looked up to see Marissa entering. She closed her book to stand up. "Ah, are you back to tease me some more?"

"Whatever do you mean?" Marissa tried to play off her innocence. "Funny." Alex said as she disappeared into the bathroom to appear back with a bottle of water. "Actually I came back to give you these back." Marissa pulled out Alex's clothes she wore today from her purse. "So you're not a thief after all." Alex met Marissa and took her clothes back throwing them onto her bed. "No, just someone who enjoyed wearing your clothes. They smelled like you." Alex smiled as she sat down on her bed. Marissa walked over to her dresser and trailed her fingers across Alex's stuff. Alex watched her intently. "So what else do you want?"

"Oh, nothing." Marissa reached Alex and straddled her putting her arms around Alex's neck. "Marissa you know were taking things slow."

"Mhm." Marissa kissed Alex's neck. Alex tried everything in her will power not to make a noise. "How long do you think you can go without kissing me?" Marissa asked as she looked deeply into Alex's eyes. "Are you trying to make a bet here?"

"Yes." Marissa whispered into Alex's ear making her shiver. "Will see who gives in first."

"I guess we will." Marissa said as she got off Alex and headed for the door. "Wait where are you going?"

"I have a date with Summer. Besides if I were to stay here any longer you would lose…and I know what that does to you." Alex's face had offense all over it. Marissa was half way out the door. "Hey! I have self control!" Marissa waved her off as she continued out the door. "Mhm!"

"I do!" Alex said "Ughhhhh!" Alex threw herself backward onto her bed.

* * *

**Well there you guys go! I thought since the story was getting so much attention lately I would revisit it. It took some time to come up with a better storyline. I hope you guys liked this. Tell me what you think or feel. I love hearing from you. **** until next time!**


End file.
